User talk:Wiesengrund
Hi there! Welcome to The Dollhouse, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! — Catherine (talk) 21:08, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Adminship Hi Wiesengrund! Thank you for your interest in this wiki! You are doing great work here, and I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights on the wiki so you can continue to customize it as you think best. We are working on drawing in more users, as we know there are a lot of Whedon fans out there who will have fun working on it. Please browse http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Administrators'_how-to_guide and http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Admin_FAQ for more information about what you can do, and let me know if you have any questions! — Catherine (talk) 21:08, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :Very nice work, Marko! I like what you put on your user page -- I'm very excited about the show too (and am really hoping FOX gives it a fair chance this time -- I would do anything for more Firefly). :I see that you're talking to German fans -- would you be interested in creating a sister wiki to this one in German, at http://de.dollhouse.wikia.com ? Thanks again for your enthusiasm! — Catherine (talk) 16:24, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Advertising the Wiki Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia, You're doing a fantastic job with this wiki! I found a place today, watchingdollhouse.com that says they will post a link to a site if you post one to theirs. I wondered if you'd be interested? The more places that link to our wiki, the more likely people are to come visit :) -- Wendy (talk) 21:37, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :Hi. I thought you might know the site :). I saw some of your posts on the forums too. I think a set of links to some "affiliates" or other sites is a great idea, especially if they are willing to link back to the wiki like the one I found, and have content that complements the wiki (like interviews and such). But I don't think it needs to be every single fan site out there right on the front page. On some wikis I work on we've set up a category for "Web" or "Fandom" where sites could each get their own page; that works pretty well too and can be more comprehensive. It's up to you if you want to do that, but I think it's great to get the news about the wiki out there now, and links from other fansites help. That way when someone thinks "Oh we need a wiki for Dollhouse!" they find this one instead of setting up another :). -- Wendy (talk) 17:26, 7 October 2008 (UTC) admins Hi Marko, I'm Scott. I started this wiki back in March and noticed recently that Catherine made you an admin here. I just wanted to say I think you're doing an awesome job here and I'm excited for more people to join the community and build up some fun articles. Can't wait for the premiere! —Scott (talk) 22:22, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Welcoming people Hi there. I just did some tweaking to the welcome templates -- hopefully that was ok! With any luck as we start getting more visitors we'll need them. Anyhow, the main change is that when you put it on a page now you can customize it to say something like "thank you for adding a picture to Echo's page" or whatever is appropriate. Let me know if you need help with how they work. And please feel free to customize them further! I also added "Buttons" that will appear only on new, blank, User Talk pages when you go to edit them. So then to do the welcome you just click the button, fill in whatever you want to thank the person for (or leave it blank if you just want it to say "your contributions") and save the page. Check it out at for example, User Talk:Nobody. I hope you like them -- I saw them over on Twilight wiki and thought they were pretty cool. -- Wendy (talk) 03:10, 3 December 2008 (UTC) New editor! Good morning :) I'm here to tell you about the new editor we're planning on releasing here in the near future. It's a fully wikipedia:WYSIWYG editor, which should make editing the wiki much friendlier for newbies - and hopefully even for the more experienced! Rather than having to learn wikicode, you can edit the wiki as if it was in an editor like Microsoft Word. You can find out all about it at w:c:help:Help:New editor, but the functionality should be intuitive and require very little learning. Kirkburn (talk) 14:40, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Spotlight Hi Marko! Just wanted to say hello again and comment on how great this wiki looks! You may have noticed that we've launched a spotlight for this wiki pointing from other areas of Wikia, so I'm hoping we're able to bring some new editors in. As always, please let me know if there's anything you need for the wiki. Leave a comment on my talk page anytime. Can't wait for the premiere! —Scott (talk) 18:04, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :It's always nice to see new activity on the wiki :) Hopefully that will become a common occurance when the show starts! In my experience, vandalism is a good sign that people know the wiki exists; a necessary rite of passage for the wiki. If you're concerned about anonymous editors, we can make it so they have to log in before they edit. As for spoilers, that's always been a tricky topic for wikis. Everyone has a different idea as to what constitues a "spoiler" and they're often just rumors. I'd say any information confirmed by news outlets and the press circuit in general should be okay. Do you have thoughts about it? —Scott (talk) 23:05, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Change Lubov to Victor in Main Sidebar? Just wanting to know if you could change Lubov's name in the Main Character sidebar to Victor / Lubov--Unsunghero83 15:05, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Rename Laurenc Dominic? Should that be changed to Laurence Dominic? --Phantomrhiannon 21:49, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the help on the manual of sytle! --Phantomrhiannon 20:41, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Spoiler Policy and Welcome Tool Nexuapex suggested putting character-as-active reveals under spoiler headings (Mellie's is, Lubov's isn't) on the Manual of Style talk page. I directed him/her back to the Community Portal talk page where you put up the spoiler policy discussion. Should we add the spoiler policy discussion to the Manual of Style, or should I keep redirecting people to Community Portal talk? I feel like the Manual of Style might be a more appropriate place for it, however I'm semi-in-charge there, and I think that's a bit too much power for one user, even if I am going with majority rules. Thoughts? Also, about customizing the new features...I really like the new welcome tool, but I liked the text that you were using before better. Could we change the new tool to the old text? The old one is a little more informative and personal, I think. --Phantomrhiannon 23:34, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :I agree about the Welcome tool, I changed the text to the old version. The Spoiler-policy talk on the Community Portal is dealing with a general policy affecting multiple pages at once, however it's also good to discuss how a specific page-style should deal with reveals in the Manual of Style. No need to ban it from there, it is a legit question, imo. --— Wiesengrund (talk) 11:33, 22 March 2009 (UTC) theme It's come to my attention that you need a theme. I noticed it immediately after clicking the spotlight image, but I also see you've asked for one in the shoutbox. Anyway, I'm here to help. I just got done doing the MCR wiki's and Youtube Wiki's themes, and I'd love to do yours. I have an excellent knowledge of CSS (the language that themes are in). Could you make me a sysop so I can edit the theme file? Also, if you could give me some suggestions as to the colors, that would be great; it seems like a neutral gray theme would be good, but I'm sure you can think of something better :P . Thanks, flaminglawyer 04:19, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Actually, nevermind about the admin stuff. I'll just create it in User:Flaminglawyer/Monaco.css, and you can move it over to the main theme page if you like it. flaminglawyer 05:04, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::Hi there, Flaminglawyer! I'm sorry I didn't get back to you earlier, but the last few weeks were very busy for me. I love the idea of a new theme, and I would be very thankful if you could could help with that! I was thinking that a soft brown would be good color, since the show and the sets are very brown. What do you think? --— Wiesengrund (talk) 08:17, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::Hi there, I hope it's ok to take part in this discussion, is there still interest in a new theme/colors for the skin(s)? I myself have one as a custom (It's not done, because honestly, I don't know the language and finding the answers isn't easy) due to my problems with brighter colors, so I have somewhat of an experience in creating colors (or has this been done? I use a monobook skin, and honestly, I rarely see the wiki(s) signed out). --Terran Officer 20:01, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I myself have no experience with that kind of stuff, so any help/improvement there would be awesome! --— Wiesengrund (talk) 20:13, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :::Ok, then is brown-ish still the preferred color(s)? I should rewatch the episodes to get an idea behind the colors, I suppose but I can remember various shades of brown and fall like colors (Maybe that's an idea, fall like colors). On another note, should we post a notice of Dollhouse Fridays? The fan thing of watching episodes on fridays to countdown to the second season? --Terran Officer 20:21, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I'm totally for fall like colors and brown tones. And I'll post an update on the front page about Summer Glau and Double Dollhouse Days right now, thanks for the reminder. :) --— Wiesengrund (talk) 20:34, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :::Just so you know, I am actually (finally) working on this, but I understand Monaco even less then Monobook, and I am running into several issues because of Wikia's ordeal of making skin choices wikia wide and the fact I had to allow my preferences to be overridden (Thereby causing several wikis I don't want on Monaco to be on Monaco) which means they are white again and blank spaces (what with me blocking ads and such). That's probably useless information to you actually, so I apologize, but I am not to fond of wikia at the moment as its tough as hell to customize, but whatever. I really just wanted you to know I was attempting this at long last and trying to work my way through it (however the hell that will be). --Terran Officer 23:00, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Favicon Hey to the person talking about making a theme. I can make a favicon for the site if you want. I see this wikia does have one but all I see is a black circle. I sort-of green to the whole wikia thing (in fact this is the first and only one I "try" to help on) so I wasn't sure how to add a direct comment to what the person talking about. so sorry. ok how do I sign this? let me try this Occam's Razor 02:44, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::Hey I manage to make one very quickly. It pretty simple but then again I never liked complex ones. Tell me what you think.Occam's Razor 06:05, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :::I think it looks great! Thanks a lot!--— Wiesengrund (talk) 08:05, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I see that you added it to the wikia but it seems kind-of pixely to me so I am gonna see if I can't fix that. Occam's Razor 03:00, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::::I finally got around and made a new favicon for you. It should be to where the old one was. Now we need a theme. --Occam's Razor 06:24, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Omg, thank you so much! I totally didn't notice this msg because of being on holidays and not checking my page so often, but thank you thank you thank you! It's up now! And again sorry for the late resposne. :(--— Wiesengrund (talk) 06:18, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Hey no problem! I have been really swamped lately too. I'll see if I can make some time and help out.--Occam's Razor 00:57, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Hello there His, firstly, I want to mention I think you've been making some great additions to the wiki, keeping it updated with new promotional images and episode information. I have a quick question, as I am trying to figure out (among other things) custom colors to make it easier on my eyes to read and take part in this wiki, how come you add in the tables (such as the sidebars and the episode listing) a code for a white background? Isn't it already white (to my knowledge from using a wiki in it's 'basic' form), or is there something being set up for the future that I may not know about? --Terran Officer 05:32, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Ah, now my infinite noob-ness when it comes to wikis has to shine bright! ;) Erm, well, the thing is I probably grabbed all the codes for tables from other wikis since I really don't now much about wikia markup. :) If you mean the List of Dollhouse episodes, I think it had an off-white background when I stole it (which is fine by me, but probably unnecessary once there is a custom color scheme). So, what I'm saying is: Go ahead and change anything you like! I have no clue and no grand plan, and I'm incredibly happy for any support this wikia can get! :) --— Wiesengrund (talk) 06:24, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, alright, I understand what your saying, I myself stole alot as I was learning (and still do to learn new tricks and codes and such). Thanks for the adminship! It will defintly help, and I shall endeavor to make this a great wiki. --Terran Officer 07:43, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Templates Can you think of any sort of templates (Such as sidebars, messages links, etc...) that you may want to see on the wiki? They can either be stolen (er...uh.. I meant...inspired) or based on any you might have seen elsewhere, or had in mind (I myself am wondering on some). --Terran Officer 00:00, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :The only templates I tried to develop are the Template:Dollhouseepisode and Template:Infobox crew. Those still need a lot of tweaking. And new ones would be awesome too. --— Wiesengrund (talk) 00:08, 30 August 2009 (UTC) It looks to me like your on the right track with the infobox crew one, that's for the actors, directors, etc... right? Episodes look pretty good to me, if anything the only thing I can see changing will be the color(s) for the future theme. --Terran Officer 00:22, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure whether to separate infobox crew and infobox cast (which is yet to be done), but ther should be at least one for people working on the show, yeah. Also, I forgot to mention Template:Dollhousecharacter. --— Wiesengrund (talk) 00:42, 30 August 2009 (UTC) A quick add on, I am also aware on how to set things up in the coding so you don't have to make each and every single template with the formatting code (I've done it myself on personal wiki's, and studied them on other wiki's), is that something you'd like see done? that way when you make a template you do something like "class=name" instead of the formatting. --Terran Officer 00:25, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :That would be great! --— Wiesengrund (talk) 00:42, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, I'll see what I can do along those lines, I should develop my to do list so I don't get overwhelmed here (and thus also forget things). As I think about it, crew and actors could potentially be a different template, for a wide range of reason. We shall see... --Terran Officer 00:45, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I agree about crew and actors having different templates. (Sidenote: I'm sorry if I'm a little bit monosyllabic here on the technical aspects, but the truth of the matter is that I don't know enough about them to really give helpful comments. :) I came here as a Dollhouse-nerd, hoping that (as communities go) people eventually complement each other. I feel like you have a very clear grasp on these matters, so please go ahead with every idea you have. :) --— Wiesengrund (talk) 01:05, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I just keep coming back and bugging you on things! It's ok, btw as I'll tell you the truth: I know what I know, from many a night of trial and error, study and lost of sleep :-P. If you could look at the main page, how does the headers on the left hand of the page look? It's a brown (or maybe it's dark brown, I dunno I got the color code itself from my message board) with white text, I'm thinking that shade of brown should perhaps be the headers all around if it looks good, combined with it perhaps being the background (not the text area, but the stuff 'behind' the wiki areas...). Right now, the color/changes are mostly an experiment (unless they are liked, then...) to make way for eventual theme changes. --Terran Officer 01:23, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Neat idea to make the header brown! It's a bit dark, but if HeaderB has a lighter tone that should be a nice contrast. (I like the idea of the two Main Page columns having differently colored Headers.) --— Wiesengrund (talk) 01:28, 30 August 2009 (UTC) If the color is found to be dark, it can be made lighter, which is perhaps a good idea if it is indeed, dark. I figure headers around the site would somewhat do this, have the brownish color. There could be experimention with contrast (that probably would look pretty cool). --Terran Officer 01:39, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :I've just now seen that the new HeadingA color is pure (dark) Red, maybe we could try something more brownish along the lines of #702810? (See Template:HeadingB, I tested it there) --— Wiesengrund (talk) 01:53, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Addon - Ah, there's a problem with the link color (at "Contents"). Maybe I shouldn't play with this stuff.... :) --— Wiesengrund (talk) 01:55, 30 August 2009 (UTC) You've just gotta find the right combo of colors, I had to experiment and change around to get what the header has now (by looking on google!). Remember, it takes trial and error sometimes, and we always can reverse changes so don't be afraid to try it. Also, when testing new colors on the headers the preview will allow you to take a gander what it could potentially look like. --Terran Officer 02:16, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Still Around Just wanted you to know that I am still around, despite my activity in the last few days being on minor stuff and not the bigger stuff (such as the theme colors and the article formats), I intend to return to the bigger stuff. --Terran Officer 22:19, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Me too. I just haven't been feeling well lately. --Occam's Razor 23:58, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::No prob, guys, I'm also not here in full capacity, since I have my diploma exam on the 15th. Bad timing, I know. :) --— Wiesengrund (talk) 17:33, September 4, 2009 (UTC) The Current Changes I realize, that I probably should have discussed things before implementing the current changes, if there are issues I can reverse much of it, or all of it. The theme, is for the most part done unless changes in color and such are wanted, save for a couple things I need to work on. Initially, I was going to wait a bit, but after I started working on the main page I decided to put it out. As for the main page and what I've done, I used the system that Memory Alpha, and some other wiki's use in order to make editing of the page (and the sections within it) easier. If this is a problem, much or all of it can be reversed, and the current coding is provided by Wikia for such things, and is set up to work around the ads (I don't know if you got them blocked or not). Let me know if there is a problem and I am working on fixing things that look screwy due to the new set up(s). Sorry if I have caused any inconvenience or issues regarding the changes. --Terran Officer 08:01, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Wow, that looks awesome! I really like the colors, it's the perfect fall-like brownish style the show has too, so it's thematically brilliant. Very awesome work! :) Just a few things I think are probably worth thinking over: :*The Main Page - I prefer the old design with two equally wide columns, probably because of the nice symmetry. :) And It would be great if the youtube-vid would be on there too, since that youtube-spotwill be used heavily when the season starts to always have the newest trailer on there. At least that's how we did it during Season 1. :) :*Colors are off due to the fact of fontcolor going white in some templates like quotebox or the infobox crew or the table at the List of Dollhouse episodes. Is there any way way to change the background color there to brown too? (maybe a brown that's a little bit off from the usual background-brown?) :*The Main-Dollhouse Logo up in the left corner should probably be reworked, since the font is to dark now. Maybe we could actually try a new design there, trying to work the five-star coffin into or something?--— Wiesengrund (talk) 08:26, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Wow, and I was afraid I screwed up bad...to answer all of your notes, it can all be fixed without an issue at all, I like the even width two and I suppose making the right hand side fitting for an ad is silly due to the very first panel being the full width of the page. I made a back up of the original stuff and order on the main page and later on (I am going out with family in a few minutes), so it can all be put in somehow and tweaked (I need to study the code and test and stuff, because for some reason my original attempt didn't work so good, grr...) so it's a little more towards that the community wants. The colors can be fixed very easily, and its mainly due to the white boxes being coded to have a forced white background, but I have a couple ideas on fixing it. I agree about the logo and am doing some research on it, if there's anything else let me know and I'll keep an eye on further problems. --Terran Officer 14:51, September 14, 2009 (UTC) In a further add on, sort sort of colors and such would you like to see in the quote boxes/spoiler boxes and the like? I can see right off I need to fix the edit similar box (when you make an article edit, you get a list of similar articles that could need editing) and I am stumped as to how to style it, and the boxes. The panels on the main page right now have been semi restored to the original formatting but I made temp coding based on the class I made called panel which as you can see (or maybe not) uses the colors and the backgrounds I use for the tables/sidebars (A panel is pretty much a table anyways). If you have further thoughts towards colors or styling please let me know. Also, we could probably set up a few box types/message types depending on what your trying to do for the message at hand (The message on the main page is different then tying to display quote from someone, for instance). Finally, good luck on your exam, I see that you posted in an earlier section you have it tomorrow (at least it's tomorrow from my time zone). --Terran Officer 18:55, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Episode Titles and Promo Images I was just curious, what is your source for the promos and the episode info? I try looking around oneline and am just stumped. --Terran Officer 21:47, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :A good place to look for scoop like that is Spoiler TV. Most episode titles and promo pics get out to the web via them. If you keep an eye on that (and, of course, Whedonesque) you should be pretty up to date. (And regarding your other questions re: The Current Changes, I'll get back at you in the coming days. I'm kinda trying to ease myself back into normal life gently... :) --— Wiesengrund (talk) 23:02, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Manual of Style I wanted you to know that I never gave input in the last couple weeks because I was working on the color of the theme and other things, but I'll still take a look and see if that is good or if there's other sites that have a similar set up with a different arrangement and what not. --Terran Officer 15:22, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :Awesome, I'm starting to get back to normal life right now too, so I have a little time now to work around the wiki as well. So looking forward to Season 2! :) --— Wiesengrund (talk) 12:39, September 21, 2009 (UTC) A new question regarding this, before I started raising a big stink over it, but what is your stance on how we title pages on characters? I personally, view that their name and only their name (with rare exceptions) should be the title, and not including a rank or title within the page's title. This is a similar argument I made regarding Claire Saunders (Which was once named Dr. Claire Saunders). I ask, because I am not certain if there was any sort of policy regarding this created or implemented. --Terran Officer 05:42, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :I agree, ranks and titles should be kept out of article titles for characters, however, I do think that there might be characters that are playing a small role and that are constantly referred to with a title on the show (and therefore also in any discussion of it), like Senator Boxbaum or Dr. Gawas. These rare cases usually also don't provide us with a first name on the show, so that the title kinda becomes their first name. I'd say it makes more sense in terms of find-ability and recall to have an article about Senator Boxbaum than to have one about Boxbaum. Same with Dr. Gawas vs. just Gawas. But that's an awesome question for the Manual of Style, we should discuss it there, since I don't think it already has been. --— Wiesengrund (talk) 08:14, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Hiatus Dollhouse is on a short hiatus until the 23rd of this month, should we mention that somewhere on the main page? If so how/where? --Terran Officer 03:27, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :I planned to mention it in the "Latest News" section, and also maybe in the title of the trailer for 2x04.--— Wiesengrund (talk) 09:18, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Back to Work Hi there, I've been somewhat lazy as of late, with no real excuse other then the fact I was just being lazy and not in to much of a mood to work on things. I plan on getting back to work on this wiki, and taking care of several things, such as final/continuing touches to the theme, proposals on format/templates and whatever else I feel needs to be done. I just wanted to let you know you weren't alone in trying to handle the wiki and it's operations. --Terran Officer 18:23, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :No problem, I was lazy myself the last couple of weeks, but I'll try to increase my input too in the coming times. :) --— Wiesengrund (talk) 19:49, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Hey just wanted to let you know I am terribly sorry I have been absent for a few months now. Due to financial problems, college payments, and being laid-off of work I had to cancel my internet service (I kept cable so I wouldn't miss the show). Luckily I am back on my feet and reordered internet which SHOULD come back on Tuesday or Wednesday. So yeah. I'll talk to you guys soon. --— Occam's Razor 02:58, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Glad to hear that! Welcome back! :) --— Wiesengrund (talk) 15:05, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Speculation I keep saying I am back to work and...well, :-P What approach do you think in regards to speculation, I've notice that the issue is arising as of late, particular on Alpha's page. --Terran Officer 07:50, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :We've discussed that topic on the Manual of Style Discussion page and the consensus seems to be that people would be in favor of a third tab for each article (i.e. each article would then have "Article", "Talk" und "Speculation" (or "Theory") as tabs on the topf of the page). Unfortunately, noone seems tech-savvy enough to implement it. :( --— Wiesengrund (talk) 20:47, November 19, 2009 (UTC) You mean like, a page tab? That connects to a "speculation" page? like, you have the Article Tab, Discussions Tab, and then "Speculations" Tab?--Terran Officer 19:13, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Yup, exactly. --— Wiesengrund (talk) 00:52, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Alright, well, I cannot promise anything, but I will try to look into it and see what I can come up with. --Terran Officer 04:42, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Current Status I am wondering, why is the current status updated to shooting episode 2x12, when the page on episode 2x11 says shooting starts on that particular episode today? Or well, yesterday by the time you'd most likely read this...--Terran Officer 04:42, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Because the info in the 2x11 article was probably based on a faulty casting call over at Spoiler TV that mentioned that particular date. Tim Minear has yesterday confirmed that they already wrapped 11, I'm gonna go change the article to that effect. --— Wiesengrund (talk) 07:44, November 25, 2009 (UTC) New Episode Table? Hey there, a third section in one night to answer! Golly, gee, we all harass you to no end, :-P Anyway, if you look here, you will see I was able to work some magic (after being a lazy bastard for some time), and create a test for a new episode table, not that it's really a rush to do it now, but it's an attempt to make the table(s) fit in with the rest of the wiki's them a little more. I realized this looks somewhat similar to the sidebars and engagement tables (that I know, I need to tweak some and fix), but that's somewhat the point, to make things look like it all goes together. In any case, I thought I would ask you to see what you thought, it's an attempt to somewhat do what you did beforehand, with far less coding and clutter, which not only makes it easier for other people to add on episodes (not that will be such a big deal anymore...), but take up slightly less room because there's less text to implement. P.S., I am going to make every effort to actually return to working on this wiki, and to fix tables, theme appearance, etc... as needed in addition to regular contributions to the page. --Terran Officer 05:28, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :I think it looks nice, though it is possible that it might get confusing without any lines when you have more than one episode in a table. I also think that the names if Writers, Director, Pord. no. etc. should be centered so that it's clear where they belong. What do you think? --— Wiesengrund (talk) 07:44, November 25, 2009 (UTC) I was pretty sure that I had the text centered for the names, and I can try to see if I can figure out some sort of divider thing. --Terran Officer 16:27, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Removing excess redirects What do you think of removing the excess (or better termed, unneeded) redirects? Example of this, would be the pages that say "Episode #x##" when we have the titles, or original pages being a misspelled title (although maybe those are a keeper), and the like? The type that most likely will not serve any function except to once be a place holder for a future page or untitled page that had content added to it. --Terran Officer 23:39, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Yup, sounds good. They really are not needed anymore. --— Wiesengrund (talk) 23:41, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Alrighty, then, I shall see what I can do, also I've done some tweaking here and there on tables (mostly for episode tables), and I am going to try to sort things out and create some code for table creation throughout the wiki to make things look more...uniformity, so things might get a little crazy or broken looking here and there for a few moments, but I am hoping to contain that as much as possible. (PS, I did the switch over for the list of episodes on the page, I can still figure out more obvious divisors if needed) --Terran Officer 23:46, November 25, 2009 (UTC)